1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector adapted for electrically interconnecting a chip module with a circuit board, and more particularly to an electrical connector having a driving cam.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional electrical connector related to the present invention usually includes a rectangular base, a rectangular cover movable on the base, and a driving device extending through and attached on the base and the cover. The cover is adapted to support a chip module, while the base is adapted to mount on a circuit board. The driving device is usually a rotary cam which can be rotated to drive the cover to slide relative to the base. A blocking section projects from an upper side portion of the cam and the cover has a corresponding braking section for preventing the blocking section from over-rotating. U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,146,178, 6,231,366, 6,250,941 and 6,254,415 all disclose such an electrical connector. The blocking section disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,250,941 is small and a root section thereof has the same dimension as the remaining portion. However, when the cam rotates excessively, the blocking section gives an impact to the braking section of the cover, and the stress that the root section of the blocking section simultaneously endures arrives at a maximum. Accordingly, when the rotating torque of the cam exceeds the allowable limit, it is easy for the blocking section to break along the root section thereof, thereby resulting in the malfunction of the whole driving device.
Hence, it is requisite to provide an improved cam mechanism for an electrical connector.
Accordingly, the object of the present invention is to provide an electrical connector having an improved driving cam which can prevent the blocking section of the driving cam from breakage.
In order to achieve the above-mentioned object, an electrical connector in accordance with the present invention comprises a base having a plurality of passageways receiving a plurality of terminals therein, a cover slidably mounted on the base and having a plurality of through holes aligning with and communicating with the plurality of passageways of the base, and a driving cam extending through and rotatablely attached to the base and the cover. A base hole is defined at one end of the base. The cover defines a cover hole aligning with and communicating with the base hole, and a braking section is defined in the cover hole. The driving cam has a blocking section formed on one side thereof and the blocking section comprises a root section and a free end section. The dimension of the root section is larger than that of the free end section to prevent the root section from breaking when the blocking section engages the braking section of the cover hole.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the present embodiment when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.